


Bringing work home.

by tucuxi



Series: A Greater Compliment [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka brings grading home for the holiday, expecting Kakashi to be out on a mission. But someone's home early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing work home.

Iruka rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead. Surely he hadn't just read a sentence explaining, very earnestly, that chakra came into you from your feet and left from the top of your head, so you should always wear sandals and a hat... He looked down at the pile of grading, and it stared right back at him. This student had even added a very neat, if entirely inaccurate, diagram to illustrate her imaginary chakra flow. He sighed, and picked up his brush to correct it, when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"My, my, sensei, bringing work home over the holiday weekend? Truly, your dedication knows no bounds!"

Iruka looked up from his grading in surprise, a smile wiping the wrinkles from his forehead. "Kakashi! But you're not due back for -"

"Two more days, I know." Kakashi's grin was clear even through the mask. "The missing-nin from Mist ended up being less of a problem than expected, so we got back early. Shoddy information-gathering on someone's part - it didn't merit anywhere near as many people as we sent." He sounded petulant, rather than injured: only Kakashi would complain about a mission being too _easy_ , Iruka thought.

Iruka shifted to face Kakashi, who looked tired, but not chakra-drained, or ill from using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Just scruffy from a week or so in the field, and probably in need of a shower. Kakashi griped amiably about what a waste of time it had all been while he took off his vest and unwrapped his thigh-holster, and Iruka half-tuned it out, the patter of words a familiar background by now.

Iruka counted it a quiet victory every time Kakashi came directly home instead of being sent to the hospital, and privately thought Tsunade-sama did as well, though he could never quite tell how much of her extravagant griping about Kakashi's injuries was for show. and how much was serious. But ever since Iruka had made good on his threat to actually _drag_ Kakashi to the hospital, he'd been much more likely to go on his own, rather than risk a repeat of that event. Iruka had practically carried Kakashi to the hospital, despite Kakashi's protests the whole way that there was _nothing wrong_ \- though the blood trail they left gave that the lie right away. After setting Kakashi down on a stretcher, Iruka had pointed out, crisply, that if _he_ could drag _Kakashi_ anywhere against his will, Kakashi was in bad enough shape to see a medi-nin. Iruka didn't often use his Teacher Voice outside of work, but this time he'd pulled out all the stops. It had taken a full day to get Kakashi to concede the point, but Iruka had refused to back down. It had been worth it, in the long run - now when Kakashi came home, Iruka didn't worry (as much)that he'd suddenly fall over from blood loss, or be trying to resist some obscure poison on willpower alone.

Kakashi's description of the sorry state of the former-Mist-nin trailed off, and Iruka just smiled.

"I'm sure you'll tell Tsunade-sama all about the mis-classification in your report." Iruka replied dryly, "and she'll send Shizune to yell at you about the lack of detail about the _actual mission_ , won't she?"

Kakashi didn't respond, but his eye crinkled in a smile - as good as an admission. He snaked an arm around Iruka's waist, settling to the floor behind him.

"Hmm. So this is your idea of a holiday celebration, Iruka?" he murmured, "I think you need to get out more-" he pushed the papers and inkstone out of the way carefully, before settling his hand on Iruka's hip. "Or maybe we could shake up your plans here at home, mmm?"

Kakashi tugged Iruka back against him and pressed cool, chapped lips against his neck, making Iruka shiver. "You don't really need to finish that grading _right now_ , do you?"

"You," Iruka said, poking Kakashi's forarm with one finger but making no move to get away, "are a terrible influence." But he leaned his head back against Kakashi's shoulder, baring his neck.

"Mmmm. Tell me more," Kakashi replied, snaking a hand under Iruka's shirt and pulling it free from his waistband all the way around, fingers ghosting cool against his skin.

"Just because you never hand _anything_ in on time is no-" Iruka's breath caught as Kakashi bit his ear gently, "-reason for the rest of us to adopt such a bad-" Kakashi had moved on to his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to kiss just above the collarbone, and Iruka caught his breath "-such a bad work ethic-" Iruka squirmed in place, and felt Kakashi pull him even closer, settling one long leg on either side of his own, Iruka's back pulled tight against his chest.

"I suppose not," Kakashi conceded, while Iruka laid a row of kisses along his jaw. "How about other incentives?" The hand around his waist shifted lower, ghosting over his zipper, almost, but not quite, touching.

"You-" Iruka gasped, "are a god-awful tease, and I should ignore you-" but even as he spoke he was turning around, pushing Kakashi down onto the floor "-just to show you a lesson." He kissed the self-satisfied grin off Kakashi's face, smiling down at him and rocking their hips together slightly. Now Kakashi caught his breath ever-so-slightly, and Iruka did it again, closing his eyes for a moment, just feeling Kakashi there below him.

Then he stood up, briskly, and moved toward the table, Kakashi's eyes tracking him in something like disbelief.

"Iruka-" Was there the faintest hint of a whine there? Maybe.

Iruka leaned down and grabbed Kakashi's hands. "Come on," he said, catching Kakashi in a kiss as he pulled him up, "let's go examine those _other incentives_ somewhere more comfortable. I'm sure you can make me-" he gasped as Kakashi nipped at his throat, "-change my mind."


End file.
